Visiting Hours
"Visiting Hours" is the second segment of the one-hundred and seventeenth episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins which premiered on August 22, 2017. Summary After Commander Crush is in a bike accident, Star Blazer Zero is afraid to visit him in the hospital. Recap After Commander Crush is in a severe bike accident after getting run over by Donny's tricycle, Star Blazer Zero is afraid to visit him in the hospital but Doc and her crew comfort him and told him that there's nothing scary about the hospital and visiting Commander Crush would make him feel better. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Steve Blum as Commander Crush *John Michael Higgins as Zero Songs *What's Going On? *Just Bring You Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Doc: Commander Crush has severe cracks to his legs, chest, and wings. I'm gonna have to do several operations. Commander Crush will need to be here at the hospital for a few days. Commander Crush: Doc, will I ever be able to command any more space-tastic space missions? Doc: We'll do our best. Space would feel empty without you. Chilly: Oh, I'm worried about Commander Crush. Lambie: I wish we could do something to help him feel better while he's at the hospital. Stuffy: Well, let's think of things that make us feel better. Hmm. Roaring and blowing bubbles helps me feel better. Lambie: I lovety-love rolling around in a field of baah-eautiful flowers! Chilly: I always feel better when I see you two. You're two of my best friends! Stuffy: That's it! (Lambie and Chilly bump into him) Seeing a best buddy always makes someone feel better! And who's Commander Crush's best buddy? Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly: Star Blazer Zero! Chilly: They're space buddies forever! Lambie: But his kid Carlos moved away. Stuffy: We need to go through the Toybox portal, find Star Blazer Zero, and bring him here so he can visit Commander Crush and cheer him up. Lambie: Baaah-rilliant idea! Stuffy: (after entering Carlos' room) There's Zero. Let's grab him. Lambie: And let's do it quietly. (Knocks into Zero's bike, which then zooms around the room) Stuffy: I thought you said to be quiet. Chilly: Oh, Doc, how's Commander Crush? Doc: The surgery went well, but he's really sad. Lambie: Well, we have something that should cheer him up. Chilly: We though Commander Crush would like a visit from his best friend... Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly: Star Blazer Zero! Doc: What a great idea! Good work, med students! Star Blazer Zero: Wait. What is this place? Hallie: This is the McStuffins Toy Hospital. Star Blazer Zero: A hospital? Kazowie! I've been all around the galaxy but I've never been to a hospital. Hallie: There's nothing to be scared of, Star, sugar. A hospital is just a place where sick or broken toys come to get better. Star Blazer Zero: I'm sorry I ran away like that, but for some reason back at the hospital I suddenly felt...scared. Lambie: You look like you could use a cuddle. (Gives Star Blazer Zero a cuddle) Star Blazer Zero: Oh, thanks, Lambie. I know I shouldn't be scared. I mean, Commander Crush is that one that's hurt, and he's being really brave. But something about being in the hospital, seeing all those sick and hurt toys, then seeing Commander Crush with all those bandages--it all felt so strange and...scary! Doc: I know how you feel. Star Blazer Zero: You do? Doc: Being scared is totally normal. I remember one time when I was a little girl my uncle Harv was in the hospital and my family went to visit him. Star Blazer Zero: Did you get scared? Doc: I sure did. I'd never been to a hospital before, and it felt really weird and scary and strange. Star Blazer Zero: So what did you do? Doc: I remembered how much I loved my Uncle Harv, and that we were there to cheer him up. I knew it would make him feel better if we went to visit him, so I decided to be brave. And you know what? Stuffy and Star Blazer Zero: What? Doc: I realized that there was nothing to be scared of in the first place. Hospitals are just place to help people and toys feel better. Commander Crush: Thanks, Doc. Thank you everyone. When I first got hurt, I didn't know if Donny would ever play another space mission with me. But you put me back together again. Doc: It was our pleasure, Commander. Commander Crush: And Star Blazer Zero, having you here made it easier to get through this rough time. Star Blazer Zero: Hey! What are space buddies for? Commander Crush: We'll meet again one day, my friend. Star Blazer Zero: I know we will. Besides, wherever we are, we'll always be... Commander Crush and Star Blazer Zero: Space buddies forever! Trivia *This is the 15th episode we see Doc in her operating clothes. The first 14 were "Getting to the Heart of Things", "Molly Molly Mouthful", "Lambie Gets the Linties", "Space Buddies Forever!", "Welcome to McStuffinsville", "Night Shift", "Nikki's Night in the E.R.", "Birthday Party Emergency", "Camille Gets Over the Hump", "Into the Hundred Acre Wood!", "Get-Well Gus Gets Well", "Waddly's Huggy Overload", "Lambie and the McStuffins Babies" and "Daisy Makes the Call". *This is the first appearance of Star Blazer Zero since "Blast Off to the Unknown!" where he and his boy Carlos moved away. *Commander Crush and Star Blazer Zero talk about the events of the game they played in "Space Buddies Forever!" when Star Blazer Zero comes back to the hospital. *This is the last episode to air in 2017. Gallery visiting hours title.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly_3.jpg doc talking to star blazer zero.jpg commander crush and star blazer zero.jpg Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes about Star Blazer Zero Category:Episodes about Commander Crush